disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
XO Ox Mania!
'XO Ox Mania! '''is the 20th episode of Season 28. Summary To find a valuable collection, the Disney Junior Club travel to the Lover’s Lane realm of the Fantasy Forest and search for the collection using the Magical Creature Powers of the XO Ox. However, the team will have to hurry because Romeo is also after the magical creature souvenirs. Plot The episode begins with Captain Jake and Kwazii screaming and running for their lives from a rampaging rock rhino in the African savannah realm of the Fantasy Forest. While they were running, Captain Jake asked Kwazii why he sat on the rock rhino as Kwazii tells him to not blame him and that he thought that the rock rhino looked like a big rock. A big rock with a really sharp and rocky horn, Captain Jake shouted. They’ll never outrun the rock rhino and the pirates could use some flying powers, but there was no falconch or brave eagle anywhere to touch to activate their suits. Luckily, Captain Jake has a brave eagle feather in his magic creature souvenir collection! They can use that to activate brave eagle powers! While the pirates were still running, Captain Jake searched for his collection in his backpack as he and Kwazii ran to the other side to buy themselves more time. Kwazii got his disc and he frantically tells Captain Jake to hurry just when the rock rhino arrived behind them, and it let steam come out of it’s nostrils when it saw Kwazii and Captain Jake! The rock rhino charged for them, but they quickly dodged the attack and the rock rhino hits solid rock as they ran to the right, until they reached a cliff and Captain Jake grabbed Kwazii by the collar to keep him from falling down! Then turning to the rock rhino who shook his head, Kwazii and Captain Jake all said “uh oh!” in unison as Kwazii said in a hurriedly tone “Quick matey! The feather!” and Captain Jake continued searching for his collection in his backpack. But just when there was hope for the pirates, Captain Jake finds that his collection... is not in his backpack, much to Kwazii’s shock, and he and Captain Jake were goners! Then remembering his ocean pearl bracelet, Kwazii sprouts his aqua wings and as he held onto Captain Jake by the arms, they flew up to safety and out of the rock rhino’s way, just in time! That was definitely a close one! After they were safe, Captain Jake lets out a sigh of relief and thanks Kwazii, who says that he’s welcome, just when Sofia and Sheriff Callie arrived before they could save their friends. Sheriff Callie then guessed that’s what they call “scared out of your shoes” as Captain Jake noticed that he left his boots behind and they were on the rock rhino. He shouts at the rock rhino if he can have his boots back, but it shook it’s head to get the boots off it’s horn as they flew off and down the cliff. They then decide to get them back for Captain Jake before they head back to the Gup-TD. Back at the Gup-TD, Sofia complimented Kwazii saving his and Captain Jake’s lives in time as Kwazii says thanks and adds that if it wasn’t for him, he and his best matey would’ve been walloped! Just then, a shoe hits Kwazii on the head that knocked him out for only a second, then a storm of adventure gear flew and attack the three friends as they all ran for cover. The one throwing all the stuff around was Captain Jake! When Sofia asked Captain Jake what he was looking for, he explains that he’s looking for one of his most important things in the world, his magic creature souvenir collection, but he couldn’t find it, it disappeared. He decides to look in the garage, but it wasn’t there either. He checked everywhere as Sofia asked him where was the last place he had it. Captain Jake liked the idea and said that they’ve got to retrace his steps. Thinking and racking his brain for answers, Captain Jake tried to remember the last time he used his collection as his friends listened in, until he finally remembered that he used it in the Lover’s Lane realm! Just this past Valentine’s Day, and they were there with Rosebud, the Puppy Love pup, and they couldn’t forget Kid XO the XO Ox calf, he liked head-butting. Captain Jake remembered having his collection on that adventure as Sofia declares that maybe Captain Jake dropped it or left it somewhere. The gang will have to get back to the Lover’s Lane realm, they’ll find it someway and somehow as Kwazii gives his best friend a comforting pat on the shoulder. In the cockpit, Connor was reading his favorite comic book until Sofia spoke in the speaker that got his attention and commands him to fly the Gup-TD to the Lover’s Lane realm. That got him going as the ship took off to their location. Meanwhile, in Romeo’s mansion, Romeo was in his room organizing his collection of lost treasures. But it is missing something as Romeo tells his robot friend, Robot, that he doesn’t have anything from the Disney Junior Club. Just then, the screen on his computer turns on, revealing a footage of the Gup-TD flying somewhere. Romeo decides to find out what the Disney Junior Club was up to as he and Robot listened to Captain Jake asked Connor if they were in the Lover’s Lane realm yet and Connor replies that he’s going as fast as he can. The Lover’s Lane realm was a bit far away and it’s as far north as it gets, like the North Pole. Captain Jake says no, but he had to find his magical creature souvenir collection right away. Hearing Captain Jake say that, Romeo asked if he said magical creature souvenir collection and he heard him say that it holds all of his magical creature treasure. With his eyes rolling, Romeo didn’t care and he crossed his arms as he asked who cared. Captain Jake says that his treasure remind him of his and his friends’ adventures as Romeo says “blah!” Captain Jake adds that his treasures are a natural sense of beauty and Romeo says “blah” again this time in a bored tone, until Captain Jake says that his treasure give him and Kwazii their magical creature powers, which had Romeo perk up when he heard that and decides that Captain Jake can’t have it, for that he thinks that his (Captain Jake) and Kwazii’s Powers always keep messing up his plans! Romeo thinks that anything that makes it harder for the pirates to use those suits of theirs as well worth it to him and declares that he’ll find that collection before the Disney Junior Club does. Besides, it might make a perfect addition to Romeo’s collection. After letting out an evil laugh, Romeo demands Robot to get his lab ready in jet mode and that they are going to the Lover’s Lane realm. Romeo rubbed his hands together and grinned in a villain way. Hours later, the Gup-TD lands on the snow covered realm as it opens to reveal the crew who were ready to find Captain Jake’s lost collection, only to find the whole realm covered in snow! It’s winter now, and Connor asked how they’ll ever find Captain Jake’s magical creature souvenir collection in all the snow and ice. Captain Jake assures his friends to not worry and that they’ll find his souvenir kit in the snow as Sofia asked him where exactly he was when he last used it. Remembering, Captain Jake explains that down at the valley was were he and Kwazii helped the XO Oxen fend off the Puppy Love Pack. In the middle of the frey, it rose up in front of him, a piece of XO Ox fur. It he’d catch it, it‘d forever remind Captain Jake of this amazing adventure he and Kwazii ever had. Sofia asked if he put it in the souvenir collection, but Captain Jake said that he didn’t do it yet because he had to stay focused on the battle. When Sofia asked why, Captain Jake says that he kinda got in the way of an XO Ox, which knocked him over. Powers that Kwazii uses * Aqua Wings Villain Motives * Romeo: To steal Captain Jake’s magical creature souvenir kit Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Musk Ox Mania from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 28 Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Valentine's Day Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 28 images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Sofia images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Couple images Category:Season 28 episodes based on cartoons